Greatest Memory In My Life
by Okibo na Yume
Summary: naruto ingat masa kecilnya. ia ingat sasuke. sasuke ingat naruto juga. apa yang terjadi sebelumnya pada naruto? Greatest Memory In My Life
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated: T

Baru pertama nulis fic genre angst, fandom naruto, sasunaru lagi. maaf jika mengecewakan. teramat sangat dibutuhkan review biar bisa lebih bagus chapter depannya. thanks udah buka dan read :)

* * *

><p><strong>GREATEST MEMORY IN MY LIFE<strong>

"Tousan, aku ingin ramen ! " teriak seorang bocah blonde yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Tidak bisa Naru-kun, kamu tidak bisa lagi makan ramen lagi. sudah terlalu banyak." Jawab seorang pria setengah baya dengan pandangan nelangsa kepada anaknya.

Ya tak salah lagi bocah blonde itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Bocah 16 tahun yang sedang merengek kepada ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina sedang pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil pesanan Naruto.

"Tousan, aku laparr ! " Naruto yang tidak puas dengan jawaban ayahnya kembali berteriak.

"Ini kan sudah ada makanan. Makan ini saja ya.. " rayu sang ayah tidak bosan-bosannya untuk menghentikan anaknya berhenti makan ramen.

"Tidak, Tousan. Aku benci semua ini ! Aku tidak jadi lapar." Kata Naruto setengah becanda dan setengah serius.

"Ada apa ya? Apa benar ini yang kau maksud Naruto ?" kata ibu Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar Naruto sambil membawa tas yang berlogo "Konoha Elementary School".

"Ahh Kaasan sudah datang. Terimakasih sudah membawakan pesananku ya " kata Naruto yang nyengir ke arah ibunya dan melupakan ayahnya. Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku putranya.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang bocah blonde yang seharusnya sedang duduk di kelas 2 SMA menderita penyakit kanker. Lebih tepatnya kanker yang menyerang paru-parunya. Sekarang ia hanya terbaring dan duduk di ranjangnya di Konoha Hospital kamar 111. Minato & Kushina adalah pasangan yang hidupnya lebih dari kata cukup. Namun, kekayaan mereka tidak juga termasuk golongan "kaya tujuh turunan". Mereka berdua menggunakan & mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk kesembuhan anak semata wayangnya, Naruto. Namun, apa daya Tuhan tidak merestui. Kankernya semakin ganas, stadiumnya semakin naik namun mereka masih bisa tersenyum jika Naruto melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk mereka.

Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, meminta Kushina untuk mengambil tas masa SD nya. Benar-benar konyol.

Naruto yang berbinar-binar melihat tas itu langsung tanpa pikir panjang meraih tas itu dari tangan ibu nya. Ia membuka resleting dari tas nya itu.

"Wah seperti yang kuingat. Bersyukur Tuhan hanya mengambil sebagian kerja dari paru-paruku tidak otakku." gumam Naruto sambil membuka tasnya itu.

Kushina dan Minato hanya menatap anaknya dengan pandangan nelangsa. Mereka harus merelakan Naruto beberapa bulan kemudian.

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan alis ketika mendapati pigura foto yang ada di dalam tasnya. Tubuhnya di foto itu terbalut seragam Konoha Elementary School bersama 7 orang teman lainnya dan seorang sensei nya. Dia menoleh pada ibunya, tetapi ibunya menjawab "aku melihat pigura itu di tempat kau menyimpan tas itu. jadi kubawa saja" Naruto hanya mengucapkan "arigatou, Kaasan"

Ia mengerut ketika mulai ingat bocah-bocah yang terlihat tengil di pigura itu. perempuan berambut pink. "Hmm, siapa ya namanya? Tunggu, oh ya namanya Sakura. Sakura siapa ya? " guman Naruto. Ibunya menyahut " Sakura Haruno, Naru."

"Yak, sebelahnya. Kalau ini aku tau, ini Neji dan sepupunya Hinata. Aku masih ingat kalau mereka. ah selanjutnya. Hah? Berambut merah? Jidat Ai? Sapa dia? Biar kuingat!" kata Naruto yang masih tenggelam dalam khayalannya

"Ah ! Gaara. Iya namanya Gaara. Aku ingat. Dia pendiam namun sangat peduli denganku." kata Naruto sampai membuat ayahnya terlonjak

" Lanjut, rambut dikuncir, muka cuek, difoto ini dia menguap. Rambutnya agak mencuat ke atas. Siapa ya? Ah Shika. Shika sapa ya? Shikaruma !" kata Naruto puas

"Shikamaru, Naru. Shikamaru Nara ." kata Minato yang sedang membaca korannya.

"Ah benar. Tinggal 2 orang lagi. Sensei nya aku ingat. Kakashi-sensei. Pendiam tapi suka membawa buku ber-cover aneh. Contoh sensei yang tidak begitu baik. Oh ya lanjutkan yang tadi. Muka datar tanpa ekspresi. Rambut juga tak bermodel rasanya. Oh tidak! Salah! ada ekspresi tengil dimukanya. Siapa ya? Ah, aku ingat. Sai ! Aku ingat kali ini" kata Naruto bangga

"Siapa yang terakhir? Pemuda tanpa ekspresi. Muka cuek. Rambut raven menantang gravitasi. Mata segelap malam. Ah siapa ya? Aku kok tidak ingat apa-apa tentangnya ya?" kata Naruto yang mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk rambut blondenya.

"Clan Uchicha, Naru. Temanmu yang paling kau benci namun pernah mengantarkanmu pulang sewaktu hujan. Ingat?" kata Minato yang sekarang sibuk dengan iPad nya

"Sasuka Uchiha ! tidak salah lagi. pemuda ini." Kata Naruto sambil menerawang ke arah foto Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan sejenak aktivitas barunya. Ia akhirnya menerima kalau ia sudah tidak diizinkan makan ramen lagi. Ia makan makanan yang disajikan rumah sakit. Tentu saja dengan sedikit paksaan khas Kushina. Minato hanya melihat istrinya yang begitu sakti hingga bisa membuat anaknya menerima (dengan pasrah) makanan rumah sakit ini.

"Sudah selesai kan Kaasan? " tanya Naruto sambil meringis-ringis. Ia benci bubur.

"Sudah Naru-kun. Kamu mau lagi?" kata Kushina sambil sedikit menggoda

"TIDAK ! Arigatou kaasan." Kata Naruto yang menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Kushina

Naruto pun melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya. Ternyata mereka yang ada di pigura itu adalah anggota kelas 6-2 Konoha Elementary School pada masanya Naruto. Naruto mengingat-ingat. Mereka semuanya masih tinggal di Konoha. Neji dan Hinata bersekolah dengannya meskipun berbeda kelas. Yang lainnya? Cih Naruto lupa !

"Oh ada keterangannya. Coba kulihat. Sakura Haruno diterima di State Junior High School Konoha, Neji dan Hinata Hyuuga, ah aku sudah tau. Gaara diterima di Konoha Science School. Next, Sai diterima di School of Writer, Konoha. Shikamaru diterima di Konoha International School. Dasar orang kaya ! Terakhir, Sasuke. Diterima di School of Music, Seattle, USA. Wow semua nya di Konoha kecuali Sasuke ini..." gumam Naruto.

Naruto kembali membongkar tas sekolah SD nya lagi. kali ini ia menemukan rompi seragamnya. Warna biru donker. Ah kerennya tapi sayang badan Naruto sudah melembung 2 kali lipat dari ukuran SD. Lebih tepatnya tumbuh ke atas. Yah, gara-gara kanker yang selain menggerogoti tubuhnya ternyata juga ikut menghabiskan daging di tubuhnya. Naruto menemukan buku harian yang ia tulis sewaktu SD. Buku yang bewarna oranye dan bertuliskan Uzumaki's Diary itu dibuka Naruto dengan sedikit bergetar-getar. Ia membaca halaman pertamanya.

_August 27 th_

_Aku menulis ini di bawah pepohonan belakang sekolah. oh Tuhan angin berhembus kencang disini. Aku suka sekali ini. Pukul 3 sore. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinar sorenya ke arahku. Ah indah sekali. Tidak tahu kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menulis di buku ini. Tapi mungkin karena ini masa SD ku yang indah sekali. Ya, mungkin jika kau membaca nya 4 atau 5 tahun kemudian aku akan merasa malu sekali. Aku berhasil menjauhkan Gaara agar tidak membaca Diary ini. Aku juga menjauhkan Sai yang nyaris membuat buku ini beralih fungsi. Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa-masa indah ini. Matahari sore yang menyinari dunia ini. Begitu menyenangkan. Ditemani dengan tawa renyah dari Sai, Shika, Neji, Hinata (yah meskipun tidak terlalu jelas sih untuk Hinata),dan Gaara karena lelucon Sakura. Tunggu kemana anggota yang satunya. Pantat ayam raven. Oh seperti biasa duduk menyendiri. Sama dibawah pohon diseberangku. Bersama biola putihnya. Lagu apa lagi sekarang. Ah masa bodohlah. Sekian kisahku hari ini, Gaara sudah nyaris mengintip buku ini._

* * *

><p>Naruto tertegun membaca halaman pertamanya. "Its gonna be a new activity for me" pikir Naruto sambil membuka cepat buku yang tebal itu. Ia melirik kalender di dekat ranjangnya. 29 November 2011. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ia merindukan sekali teman-temannya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>August 28th<em>

_Aku pergi bermain bersama kelas 6-2 ke taman bermain di Konoha. Ah senangnya. Aku mulai menjadikan menulis buku ini sebagai kebiasaan. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan membacanya kembali untuk mengenang masa-masa indah ini. Sekarang seperti biasanya teman-temanku sedang bermain sendiri-sendiri. Gaara, Shika, Sai, Neji sedang asyik bermain basket di lapangan dekat taman. Dasar Shika, masa Gaara dibiarkan bermain sendiri. sekarang Neji kembali merebut bola dari Gaara dan hap ! lay up indah nya masuk Neji, master dari (hampir) semua olahraga. Sai hanya menunggu dibawah ring bersama buku hijau nya. Ah, rupanya ia mengarang lagi. Bakat tersembunyinya. Aku pernah sekali membuka buku sakral itu. Cerita karangan Sai memang keren. Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat ini namanya pertandingan satu-lawan-satu. Bagaimana tidak, hanya Gaara dan Neji yang bermain. Shika nyaris tertidur. Sai masih repot dengan buku nya. Mana ya yang lain? Ah itu dia. Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka sedang apa ya? Sakura cantik sekali. Ah aku memang menyukai Sakura hahahaha. Untung dia tidak tahu. Tapi menurut kabar burung yang beredar, Hinata ternyata suka padaku. Aku tak habis pikir. Aku hanya menganggap dia teman yang baik. Bagaimana tidak ramen buatannya enak sekali hehehehe. Hidupku kan untuk ramen. Sudahlah ayo kembali ke realita. Rupanya mereka sedang duduk-duduk dan becanda. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi mudah tertawa seperti itu ya. Tapi dia menis juga ya hehehe. Apa itu yang dikunyah Sakura ? Ah! Takoyaki ! Aku mau. Biarlah nanti semoga Sakura mau membelikanku satu ya. Mana pantat ayam raven itu ? Aku masih sedikit kesal padanya gara-gara tadi sewaktu pelajaran matematika. Ketika aku menyelesaikan soal di depan kelas semua menatap ku dengan pandangan "Naru-kun hebat ya !" aku hanya bisa tersenyum lega sambil mengacungkan dua jariku. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke berkomentar kalau jawabanku salah. Aku meletakkan koma dua angka dari belakang padahal seharunya hanya satu angka dari belakang. Aku malu dan semua anak memandang ku dengan jidat yang mengerut. Aku mencoba membela diri._

"_Heh, apa bedanya coba? Toh hasilnya juga tetap segitu, 8175. Gak peduli komanya ditaruh mana !"_

"_Dasar Dobe ! Berbeda lah. 81,75 dengan 817,5 kan berbeda jauh. "_

"_Sama !"_

"_Beda !"_

_Tiba-tiba ada Kakashi-sensei yang datang dan menengahi kami berdua. Ternyata jawaban pantat ayam benar. Ah sialan ! Semua orang menatap ku dengan pandangan mengejek dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mereka berikan padaku sebelum jawabanku diganggu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membungkukkan kepala untuk itu semua. Aku yang masih kesal melemparkan kapur kecil yang masih kugenggam. Aha ! tepat mengenai pantat ravennya. Dan adu mulut antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha kembali terjadi._

_Sedang apa Uchiha itu ya? Ah seperti biasanya. Tidak dikelas, disekolah, atau ditaman. Biola putih, buku partitur dan jus tomat. Dasar ! Dia memang canggih dan hebat jika memainkan komposisi seperti Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven dan teman-teman. Aku ? Cih, aku tidak suka dengan musik semacam itu. aku bisa sih tapi tidak suka. Biarlah selera orang berbeda-beda._

_Aku hanya duduk dibawah pohon juga. Ditemani oleh ramen yang diberikan Hinata padaku, jus jeruk buatan Kaasan dan gitarku. Gitar oranye ku. Gitar yang menemaniku sejak aku kelas 3. Kado dari Tousan atas keberhasilanku meraih peringkat pertama (dan mengalahkan pantat ayam! Yes !). aku berlatih gitar terus sampai aku ya bisa dibilang hebat sih hehehehe. Tapi aku hanya bermain untuk mengisi waktu luang. _

_Lebih baik aku menjahili si pantat ayam raven ah ! kelihatannya seru. Bye !_

Naruto kembali menerawang buku harian masa SD nya itu. Ia terbatuk-batuk sedikit. Kanker yang semakin mengganas membuatnya merasa kesakitan saat itu. Kushina yang kaget langsung memanggil dokter saat itu juga. Kushina memang agak sedikit (banyak sih) _overprotective_

Tidak sampai 5 menit, dokter datang. Katanya Naruto tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya hanya tidak diizinkan bergerak terlalu banyak karena dapat berpengaruh terhadap kankernya.

_August 29th_

_Aku menulis ini ketika saat istirahat siang. Aku sedang ngumpet dari Sai yag mulai menjahiliku. Aku berlari dan menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menulis. Dan disinilah aku._

_Hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Tentu saja kalau itu terjadi tanpa gangguan dari pantat ayam raven sialan itu._

"_Hei Teme liat ini ! " kataku sambil menunjukkan hand stand andalanku_

"_Hanya segitu ya, Dobe !" _

"_Kamu bisa apa hah ! "_

"_Aku malas, melelahkan dan menghabiskan waktu saja kau ini."_

"_Oh takut rupanya ?"_

"_Hn"_

_Begitulah kira-kiranya percek-cokan antara aku dan Sasuke di kelas dance hari ini. Aku melakukan hand-stand yang baru kemarin aku bisa. Aku berdiri kira-kira 5 detik lah. Aku menantang Teme untuk ini. Namun malah mengundang seluruh anggota kelas dance saat itu_

"_Ayo Sasu-kun. Jangan mau kalah dengan Naruto !" _

"_Lawan dong jangan diam saja Sasu "_

"_Kamu tidak takut kan? Lawan dong"_

_Teman-temanku,bukan malah mendukungku tetapi malah memanas-manasi si pantat ayam ini. Dasar !_

"_Kamu ingin aku membalas aksi bodohmu itu?"_

"_Hahaha terserah kamu. Aku tidak memaksa tapi kalo kamu takut lebih baik tidak."_

"_Baiklah. Putar musiknya, Sai !"_

_Sai mulai memutar lagunya. Ah lagu ini !_

"_I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light_

_I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride_

_Hop in the music and rock your body right_

_Rock that body, come on, come on_

_Rock that body, rock your body_

_Rock that body, come on, come on_

_Rock that body"_

_Sasuke hanya menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama tadi. Seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan sesuai irama lagu untuknya. ia mulai melakukan hand-standnya. Wow ! Gila! Ia melakukannya lebih dari 20 detik dan sambil menggerakkan kakinya dari melompat-lompat dengan tangannya ! kakinya yang terbungkus sneaker keluaran terbaru bergerak indah. Kaos birunya melorot kebawah karena gerakan hand-standnya. Perutnya bidang. Dia melepas tangan kanannya. Sekarang ia bergerak hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. _

_Musik sudah berhenti. Sekarang pantat ayam raven itu sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya yang lepas. Ia juga mengacak-ngacak rambut raven nya itu. tiba-tiba dia berkata_

"_Apa tadi cukup untuk melawan hand-stand 5 detikmu tadi ?"_

"_Hah? Apa?"_

"_Hahahaha. Dobe.. dobe.. aku tau tadi itu keren tapi jangan seperti itu lah."_

"_Huh.. Liat saja besok Teme !"_

"_Mau mencoba head-stand dengan kepala kuningmu itu ya? Tidak bakal berhasil dobe. Hahaha"_

"_Liat saja lah pokoknya."_

_Seperti itulah kisahku yang menyebalkan dengan Teme. Dia cukup mempermalukanku hari ini. Aku bersumpah 1 minggu kemudian aku akan mengalahkan hand-stand satu tangan nya. Aku juga akan menguasai head-stand. Lihat saja ya Teme..._

_Tapi aku merasa yang aneh dengan diriku ketika aku melihat Teme sedang nge-dance. Aku baru sadar perutnya sixpack. Ah sapa yang tidak tahu kekayaan Uchiha. Pasti setiap hari dia berenang di kolam renang pribadinya. Rambut pantat ayam ravennya tadi masih saja melawan gravitasi. Mungkin perbandingan orang yang mempunya rambut ber jenis seperti Teme ini sangat sedikit sepertinya. Kakinya benar-benar terlihat atletis tapi tidak seperti tukang becak. Dan kulitnya benar-benar putih. Sneaker birunya benar-benar terlihat indah dikakinya. _

_Ahhhhh aku kenapa sih ! Dia pantat ayam Naruto. Teme ! kenapa aku jadi seperti ini yaa.. ahhh sudahlah aku ingin makan ramen ku dulu. See ya !_

* * *

><p>Waaaa ! fic saya dibaca, fic saya dibaca. suatu kebanggaan :) thanks for readers who successfully read this fic. review ya ceman-ceman :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

kyaaa... gomeennn all !

update nya ini kelewat kadaluarsa. liburan bener-bener sibuk maen kesana kemari *lempar panci.. gabisa melek malem lagi buat ngetik, udah ga ada temennya soalnya. part 3 lebih cepet lah update nya.

* * *

><p><strong>GREATEST MEMORY IN MY LIFE part 2<strong>

fandom: NARUTO

desclaimer: masashi kishimoto

rate: T

genre: angst

pairing: naruto uzumaki & sasuke uchiha 3

warning: typoo paraahh, part2 ga begitu bagus..

**I am fujoshi and my story is about yaoi. dont like dont read :)**

* * *

><p><em>August 31st<em>

_Ah sudah berapa hari aku tidak menulis disini? Gomen my diary. Aku menghilangkan pensilku yang baru. Kaasan memarahiku habis-habisan. Bagaimana tidak, aku bisa menghilangkan 3 pensil yang baru diberi Kaasan. Mungkin kau bertanya mengapa aku tidak menulis dengan bolpen? Aku juga menghilangkannya. Di tempat pensil ku cuma ada penghapus, rautan dan penggaris kecil. Kan tidak mungkin kalau aku menulis dengan rautan. Jadi gomen gomen gomen !_

_Selain itu, aku juga repot sekali karena janjiku pada seseorang. Ingat kan? Battle dance dengan Sasuke. Setiap malam aku menarik matras ku yang kusimpan dibawah kasur. Ketika semua sudah terlelap, aku mulai melakukan hand stand dan sedikit mempelajari head-stand._

_Aku bangga sekali, bagaimana tidak, aku sudah bisa hand-stand sambil berjalan. Tinggal belajar untuk menggerakkan kakiku saja. Ahahaha kau kira aku tidak bisa menyaingimu ya, pantat ayam !_

_Untuk head-stand, aku kemarin mencobanya tapi yah begitulah kepala blonde ku terlalu lemah. Jadinya aku terjatuh dan boo ! kepala ku jadi sixpack gara-gara menabrak kursi belajar ku. Dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doaku. Kemaren aku menemukan helm sepeda BMX ku. Jadi aku berlatih dengan menggunakan pelindung dan thanks God aku bisa ! meski tidak bisa berputar dengan tumpuan kepala. _

_Bonus, aku bisa salto ! tidak sengaja sebetulnya, namun sewaktu mau mencoba hand-stand terlintas gerakan salto indah ala selebrasi pemain bola. Aku mencobanya dan ternyata ini sangat mudah._

_Tidak tahu kenapa, aku sering memikirkan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Bukan hanya tantangan yang akhir-akhir membuatku kelabakan. Tapi aku masih mengingat wajahnya sewaktu dia nge-dance waktu itu. _

_Ahhhh ! aku ini kenapa yaaaa ? Tuhan, jawab pertanyaanku._

* * *

><p>"Entah mengapa di umurku yang tinggal sebentar lagi ini, aku masih merasa bahagia. Aku bahagia punya Tousan dan Kaasan. Aku bangga punya teman-teman yang setia. Dan aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena masih mau memberiku kesempatan untuk membaca buku harian SD ku. Semoga aku bisa mengakhiri hidup ini dengan indah."<p>

"Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan melamun !"

"I..I..Iyaaa kaasaaaannn ! "

Kaasan mengagetiku hingga aku tersadar dari lamunanku ini. Aku baru bangun tidur dan melamun tentu saja. Aku melihat sekitar. Semua sama seperti biasa, infus tertancap ditangan kananku. Jarum ini sudah bergantian menusuk tanganku. TV didepan ku. Disampingku ada meja kecil yang ada laptopku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan permainan seseru Plant vs Zombie ku. Ada juga HP ku yang tergeletak disana. Dan ada Tousan yang sedang duduk di ujung ruangan. Kasian, aku merasa bersalah padanya. Ia sibuk sekali tapi pagi-pagi ia sudah menjengukku. Begitu juga Kaasan. Aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Tiap malam dia menungguiku. Hampir sebulan ia tidur di sofa rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa membalas jasanya. Waktuku, tinggal sedikit dan tidak akan cukup untuk apa yang Kaasan berikan padaku. Tuhan, jika aku mati itu bisa melegakan beban mereka, ambilah nyawaku. Biarkan aku pergi dengan senyuman dan mereka bisa melepasku dengan senyuman juga. Amin...

"Naru, obatnya ! "

"Tidak mau ! Buat apa ? toh tidak berfungsi pada kanker ini.."

Kaasan langsung menjitakku dan disusul dengan omelan-omelan khas kaasan-kaasan lainnya.

* * *

><p>September 2nd<p>

_Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Pagi tadi matahari bersinar cerah. Tidak ada yang namanya mendung. Aku bersemangat sekali pergi ke sekolah. Kaasan menjitak ku gara-gara aku terlalu berisik._

_Sekarang jam sekolah sudah habis. Teman-teman mengajak ku lapangan bola. Tentu saja mereka tidak mengajakku berenang. Sekarang mereka sedang berganti baju. Lucky me, aku sudah berganti pakaian ketika di sekolah. sekarang aku punya sedikit waktu untuk menulis diary ku._

_Hari ini kelas dance berlangsung. Semua anak menanyai ku tentang tantanganku pada Sasuke. Aku hanya bingung. "Mereka berbicara tentang apa ya", pikirku seperti itu. _

"_Dobe, sudakah berlatih?"_

"_Hah? Kau bicara apa sih Teme?"_

"_Sekali tetap dobe tetap dobe kau itu. Tentang tantanganmu yang berhasil membuatku penasaran dan tercengang itu. Sekarang aku tercengang sekali karena ingatanmu tidak sebaik ikan dory. Hahahahaha ! "_

"_Teme bodoh, aku ingat ! tentu saja aku sudah memenuhi tantanganmu itu. Kau mau menantangku lagi ya? Silakan !"_

"_Oh baguslah kau ingat, baiklah. Sai, musik !"_

_Because i can't sleep til you're next to me_

_No i can't live without you no more_

_Oh i stay up til you're next to me_

_Til this house feels like it did before_

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

_Teme sialan ini yang pertama melihat gerakan dance yang terdiri dari kombinasi gerakan dasar break dance kemudian ditambah dengan kemampuan hand-standku yang meningkat dan sesekali aku melakukan head-stand dan salto. Teme hanya melongo. Yang kedua, satu hal yang membuatku cukup tercengang. Ia ikut menari bersamaku. Ia menirukan gerakan hand-stand berjalanku. Ia melakukan salto yang berlawanan arah denganku. Karena ia tidak bisa head-stand, ia hanya melompati indah diriku yang sedang head-stand._

_Ia mengaku kalau gerakanku cukup indah. Tapi tetap saja mukanya sok cool. Tapi dia cool banget sih sebenernya. Lagi-lagi tadi, waktu dia ngikut aku nge-dance, baju nya melorot lagi. Ah aku naksir perutnya yang sixpack itu. Malu sekali tadi sewaktu bajuku melorot. Perutku tidak ada sixpack-sixpacknya. Onepack lah..._

_Sudahlah lupakan..._

* * *

><p>"Naruto, kau sedang apa? "<p>

"Baca buku Kaasan. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak bosan? Maukan jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Aku langsung menutup buku diary ini. Aku mulai merasakan kembali perasaan ketika aku bermain bersama Sasuke. Ah biarlah ! Ini hanya akan menjadi perasaan terindah yang akan kuketahui sendiri. Sudahlah, aku ingin membuat Kaasan senang sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku ingin jalan!"

"Tidak bisa Naru. Kalau kamu terjatuh bagaimana?"

"Kalau jatuh ya kebawah terus paling-paling berdarah. Kaasan kan yang mengajakku jalan-jalan, kenapa sekarang aku tidak boleh berjalan-jalan?"

"Ah itu akan sangat merepotkan. Masa kaasan harus membawa infusmu ? Yah maksut Kaasan, kamu naik kursi roda Naru-chan"

"Dasar kaasan. Kan bisa pinjam alatnya jadi tidak perlu membawanya. Lagian naik kursi roda akan membuatku terlihat begitu lemah."

"Iya iya kali ini kaasan mengalah."

Ada apa ya dengan kaasan. Tumbenan ngalah. Sebagai Uzumaki Kushina, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan anaknya menang. Bagaimana tidak kalau misalnya permintaanku seperti meminum Coca-cola, bermain basket, dan yang paling parah aku ingin sekali berenang ? Tapi tumbenan akhir-akhir ini kaasan mengabulkan permohonanku. Ah sudahlah hanya pikiranku saja yang sedang kacau.

* * *

><p><em>September 3rd<em>

_Sial ! Sial ! Siaaaaal ! hari ini begitu menyebalkan. Hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan mulai menghampiriku. Coba kuhitung... ah banyak sekali hal yang menghancurkan mood ku hari ini. Tidak di kelas, tidak di kantin, tidak dimana-mana. Arrgghhhh ..._

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika aku menuliskan kata-kata yang jelek di awal diaryku hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku mengalami banyak hal buruk. Biarkan aku bercerita..._

_Pagi tadi, sebelum aku berangkat sekolah, seperti biasa aku harus sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sewaktu sarapan aku tiba-tiba teringat tugas matematika yang diberikan sensei padaku. Aku langsung berlari mengambil buku matematika di kamarku. Ketika aku melihat bukuku, oh damn! Ternyata belum kukerjakan. Langsung kuambil buku math ku, kukerjakan tugasnya sambil sarapan. Kaasan memarahiku._

"_Naruuuu ! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat sarapan !"_

"_Aduhh kaasan, aku sedang sarapan ini."_

"_Sarapan apa? Buku math? Lihatlah ! oh Tuhan, sejak kapan aku mengajarimu untuk mengerjakan PR di meja makan. Makan ya makan, PR ya PR. Jangan makan PR !"_

"_Berisik ah Kaasan !"_

"_Apa kamu bilang !"_

_Dan terjadilah perang dunia ketiga di pagi ini. tousan hanya membiarkanku bertengkar dengan kaasan. Katanya kalau aku berhenti baru tousan akan berangkat mengantarku. _

_Alhasil aku terlambat lagii. Pak satpam mengunciku di depan gerbang sekolah. Tousan sudah meninggalkanku. Aku duduk didepan gerbang sekolahku. Oh malangnya nasibku. _

"_Dobe.."_

"_Teme..."_

" _Kau sedang apa disini?"_

"_Kau pikir aku berubah profesi dari murid menjadi pemulung sekolah ya?"_

"_Dasar dobe !"_

_Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menyuruh pak satpam membukakan pintu untuknya. Berbeda denganku, jika ia menyuruh semua menghendaki. Bagaimana tidak, orang tuanya merupakan donatur yang berpengaruh disini.._

"_Hey dobe ayo !"  
><em>

"_Tidak..tidak ..tidak.. aku tidak mau punya hutang budi denganmu ya Suke."_

"_hh.. dobe"_

_Sasuke langsung menggendongku dengan gaya bridalnya. Aku yang tidak terima langsung meronta-ronta. Tapi energiku yang berusaha mengalahkan energinya bisa diibaratkan energi kutu melawan energi cheetah. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah_

_Ketika sampai di koridor sekolah, murid-murid kelas lainnya yang lagi belajar langsung menoleh ke arahku dan teme. Oh Tuhan mau ditempatin dimana mukaku ini. Sukeeee bakaaaa !_

_Setelah sampai kelas aku hanya terdiam, hingga bel berbunyi. Istirahaat ! Aku bisa berbuat semauku pada saat ini. setidaknya aku bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan. Lagi-lagi teme memalukan diriku lagi sewaktu pelajaran math. Lupakan. Dia memang benar-benar menyebalkan._

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em>thanks for read. review ditunggu. review banyak, part 3 cepat keluar. part3 lebih cepet lebih keren kalo review nya banyak *ngancem abis<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Greatest Memory In My Life**

**Desclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angst**

**Warning: jelek, abal, typo everywhere, yaoi inside. **

**DONT LIKE? GO AWAY FROM MY STORY =))**

maaf banget telat updatenya. maaf banget. gomengomengomen. kelas 9 kerjaannya belajar, les, ulangan. mumpung masih liburan jadi bisa nih. smoga critanya tamat sebelum liburan selesai ya. thanks for reader btw :) smoga masih ada yang inget fic ini.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, saat ini apa yang paling kau inginkan?" tanya kaasan kepadaku<p>

"Ah aku tidak tau. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kaasan lagi. cukuplah aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku disini, kaasan."

"Dasar. Jangan galau seperti itu, Naru-chan. Cepat sebutkan keinginanmu. Oh iya ya. Beberapa hari lagi kamu ulang tahun ya?"

"Dasar. Aku saja yang begini tidak pernah galau. Masa sih? Ulang tahunku masih lama deh kaasan."

"Dasar kecil-kecil sudah pikun. Sebentar lagi tanggal 10 Oktober, Naru-chan.."

"Oh iya kah? Mungkin karena aku tidak memegang kalender selama beberapa hari jadi aku pikun ya kaasan? Hehehehehe."

"Sudahlah.. kamu ingin apa?"

"Tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Jawab !"

"Baiklah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman sd ku lagi kaasan. Sejak aku membaca buku diaryku, aku mulai merindukan mereka. Bisa tidak ya?"

"Wah kaasan tidak janji kalau itu. lainnya apa?"

"Yaahh... Tidak apalah. Apa ya? Aku ingin coca-cola rasanya hehehehe."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iyaaa... Apa perlu kuminta kaasan mendatangkan Josh Groban kesini?"

"Tidak.. tidak ehehehehe."

Yah benar aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. sangat ingin. Terutama padamu, teme...

_September 5th_

_Aku malas menulis diary kemarin. Belakangan ini sekolah menjadi sangat padat. Tugas, PR, ulangan. Belum lagi gangguan dari teme. Huh ! menyebalkan. Untung saja hari ini tidak semenyebalkan itu. Ulangan selesai. Tugas sudah semuanya beres. Tinggal menunggu hari pengambilan rapot. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa ini bukan waktu nya mengambil rapot. Baka !_

_Oh iya, ada satu hal yang membuatku bahagia hari ini._

"_Permisi sensei, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dipanggil Tsunade-sensei di ruangannya." kata murid kelas sebelah kepada Kakashi-sensei yang saat itu sedang mengajar matematika_

_Di ruangan Tsunade-sensei terdapat 6 anak,termasuk kami, yang tidak terlalu kukenali. Yang kuketahui hanya Kiba. Perasaan membuatku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak membuat kesalahan sama sekali. Tidak memecahkan kaca jendela sekolah lagi. Tidak bermain kapur tulis. Tugas terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Rupanya Tsunade-sensei yang memperhatikan ketakutanku segera berbicara._

"_Konnichiwa, maafkan sensei yang mengganggu pelajaran kalian. Ada hal penting yang akan kubicarakan. Untuk Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke, mungkin kalian tidak mengenal 3 murid disebelahmu ini. Mereka berasal dari sekolah lain." kata Tsunade-sensei menerangkan. _

"_1 bulan lalu, Departemen Pendidikan Jepang diberitahu jika akan diadakan konser musik yang kira-kira diadakan bulan depan. Konser musik itu diikuti oleh pelajar dari negara maju di Asia, Eropa,dan Amerika. Itulah tujuan ku mengumpulkan kalian disini. Setelah pengumuman itu, Departemen Pendidikan Jepang memberitahukan sekolah di Jepang untuk melakukan seleksi. 3 murid ini berasal dari Academy of Suna. Nah, akhirnya kalian tahu mengapa aku menyuruh murid-murid disini membuat kelompok ansamble bulan lalu." terang Tsunade-sensei panjang._

"_Jadi kami akan mewakili Jepang untuk konser itu?" kata Kiba yang tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya._

"_Iya kalian mewakili Jepang. Oh iya, konser itu akan dilaksanakan di Belanda bulan depan kira-kira tanggal 9 Oktober. Kalian bebas memilih alat musik yang kalian inginkan." kata Tsunade-sensei yang menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dan menerangkan kembali._

"_Aku pilih harpa."jawab satu-satunya siswa perempuan disini._

"_Aku biola" kata anak laki-laki yang masih sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang._

"_Aku clarinet" jawab anak laki-laki beralis tebal dan beralis mangkok._

"_Aku saxophone" ujar Kiba bersemangat_

"_Piano" jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi_

"_Aku gitar !" jawabku bersemangat._

"_Baiklah. Dalam beberapa hari kedepan kalian akan dilatih oleh pelatih yang didatangkan langsung dari Julliard School of Art, universitas yangberhasil menghasilkan lulusan-lulusan yang kemampuan musiknya tidak diragukan lagi oleh sekian pertemuan kita. Nanti masing-masing anak akan menerima surat yang berisi seluruh keterangan konser itu." kata Tsunade-sensei menutup pertemuan itu._

_Bagaimana aku tidak senang hari ini? Aku, Uzumaki Naruto siswa terbandel di Konoha Elementary School mengikuti konser di Belanda untuk mewakili Jepang. Ketika Tousan dan Kaasan kuberitahu ini langsung memelukku. Tousan langsung menggendongku. Anjing peliharaanku ikut juga merayakan keberhasilanku. _

_Tapi, mengapa teme juga terpilih? Mengapa harus dia? Sakura kan juga bisa bermain piano? Mengapa hidupku harus terganggu karena kedatangan teme? Ya Tuhan..._

"Kaasan.."

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya?"

"Bertanyalah nak, semoga kaasan bisa menjawabnya."

"Jika waktuku telah habis, apa kaasan merasa kecewa kepadaku?"

Kaasan yang tertegun karena pertanyaanku langsung menghampiriku dan menyentuh pipiku yang terdapat 3 garis lembut.

"Naruto, jika memang Tuhan benar-benar mengambilmu dari sisi kaasan dan tousan, kaasan tidak akan pernah sekalipun kecewa padamu. Sudah terlalu banyak yang kau berikan pada kami. Kau bisa mengikuti konser di Belanda, mengikuti kompetensi matematika dan menembus tingkat dunia, menjadi MVP di liga basket terkenal Jepang, berkali-kali menduduki peringkat 3 besar. Apa itu mengecewakan." kata kaasan yang masih bisa air matanya keluar.

"Apa kaasan kecewa karena telah mengeluarkan biaya yang banyak sekali untukku, sedangkan hasilnya tetap sama, aku akan pulang ke sisi Tuhan dengan cepat?" jawabku

"Dengar Naru-chan, kaasan menyayangimu. Begitu juga tousan. Kami tetap tetap berusaha apapun yang terjadi. Jika hasilnya sama, bukankah kami sudah berusaha? Kamu sendiri yang menasihati kami untuk tidak pernah menyerah. Kalau kami menyerah bukan tidak mungkin kami kehilanganmu lebih cepat. Jangan pernah berpikir begitu lagi ya nak." kata kaasan yang sudah menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air matanya.

"Naru minta maaf jika selama ini tidak pernah membuat kaasan dan tousan bahagia. Aku tidak pernah membuat kaasan lega. Selalu membuat kaasan lelah. Masih bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi, kaasan?"

"Tidak nak, kaasan bahagia jika melihatmu tersenyum. Kaasan tertawa karena kekonyolanmu. Kaasan tidak lelah. Kaasan selalu bahagia jika kamu bahagia. Apapun itu jika kaasan bisa, kaasan akan mengabulkannya."

"Jika aku pergi jangan pernah untuk menangisiku. Aku tidak ingin kaasan menangis. Begitu juga tousan. Di hari pemakamanku aku ingin kaasan dan tousan mengenakan baju putih. Aku benci jika banyak yang berduka di hari kematianku. Aku ingin mereka merayakan hari kepergianku."

"Baik kaasan berjanji Naruto. Kamu juga harus berjanji pada kaasan. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk melawan kanker paru-parumu. Lawanlah ! seperti kamu mengalahkan musuhmu di pertandingan basket, menumpas habis lawanmu ketika kamu bertanding di kompetensi math."

"Naruto berjanji kaasan."

Kaasan memelukku erat. Seperti seorang ibu yang tidak ingin anaknya pergi. Aku pun begitu. Kaasan menangis. Air matanya berpindah dari pipinya ke pipiku. Aku meminta maaf kepadamu, Tuhan. Sudah berapa kali aku menyakiti orang sebaik dan selembut ini. membuat nya menangis, membuatnya kurang tidur, membuatnya menderita. Tebuslah dosanya Tuhan. Jika mengambilku bisa membuatnya mengurangi menangis, maka lakukanlah. Sungguh mahkluk macam apa aku ini yang tega menyakiti kaasan dan tousan sebaik ini.

_September 6th_

_Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Latian konser Belanda sudah dimulai hari ini. Begitu juga latian basket di sekolahku. Benar-benar menyebalkan._

_Pagi ini aku terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena mimpi burukku ya. Aku bermimpi melihat anikiku,Kyuubi, di sebuah lorong. Ia hanya tersenyum padaku dan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku berteriak. Ah sudahlah lupakan._

_Aku seperti orang pindahan saja hari itu. Tas ransel berisi buku dan lain-lain. Dan tas satunya yang berisi baju basket dan sepatu basketku. Oh iya di dalam tas itu terdapat kaus dan celana jeans juga. Tidak lupa sandalku. Oh iya aku juga membawa satu tas lagi yaitu tas yang berisi tempat makan dan botol minum. Aku berkali-kali menolak untuk hal ini, tetapi kaasan juga berkali-kali mengomeliku._

_Sesampai di sekolah semua orang melihatku seakan aku ini murid baru. Silahkan saja melihatku seperti itu._

_Selesai pelajaran di sekolah habis, aku langsung pergi ke lapangan basket sekolahku untuk berlatih basket. Hari itu coach mengumumkan bahwa besok lusa sekolahku akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan melawan Konoha School. Dan kabar baiknya lagi aku terpilih menjadi starter. _

_Aku teringat dengan jadwal latihanku hari itu. Setelah berganti baju, aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat latihan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuaku dengan menyuruh mereka menjemputnya. Jadi aku berjalan._

_Tinn..tinn..croooot..._

"_Ah sialan, baju tinggal sepotong, dikotori sekalian. Baka !" teriakku pada mobil yang secara tidak sengaja (atau sengaja) membuat bajuku kotor._

_Ah, mobilnya mundur. Aku akan menghajarmu._

"_Dasar dobe !" ujar seseorang yang selama ini membuatku marah._

"_TEME! Liat ini bajuku. Aku harus berjalan membawa tas besar dan kau mengotori bajuku." kataku sambil memaki-maki dan menendang ban mobilnya._

_Teme yang kelihatannya tidak memperhatikan ku yang marah berkata "Kau dobe ! siapa suruh berjalan dekat-dekat dengan kubangan air. Sudahlah jangan memperpanjang masalah. Naiklah ke mobilku. Nanti kita telat.."_

"_Dasar teme. Sudah salah masih mengaku benar dan menyalahkan orang lain. Ikut mobilmu? Tidak ! bagaimana jika kau menculikku? Mending aku telat" jawabku_

"_Kau benar-benar dobe ! apa yang kau tonton setiap hari? Barbie atau power rangers ? Naruto lihat jam tanganmu, ini jam 4 kurang 15 menit. Latihan dimulai pukul 4 sore. Sedangkan kau masih seperempat perjalanan." jawab Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran._

"_Tidak! Mending terlambat daripada semobil denganmu." jawabku.._

"_Dobe. Sudah dobe, baka pula !" kata Sasuke yang langsung menyeretku kedalam mobil. _

_Sasuke langsung duduk menjauh dariku. Ia melemparkanku sepotong kaus bewarna hitam. Ck, tidak ada warna lain ya? Ya sudahlah mending kuganti daripada aku terlihat aneh dengan kaus putihku yang ada bercak air kubangannya._

_Sesampai disana aku hanya berterima kasih pada supirnya dan langsung lari menuju tempat latihan tanpa memperdulikan teme yang ada di sebelahku. Supirnya tertawa. Teme terdengar mulai memaki-makiku._

_Latian selesai. Jujur saja orang-orang yang terpilih ini hebat-hebat. Mau tidak mau aku juga harus memuji teme itu. Permainan piano nya hebat sekali. Ia suka membuatku terkagum-kagum saat melihatnya bermain piano. Ia selalu memainkannya dengan mata tertutup agar bisa merasakan alunan nada yang berasal dari sebuah benda yang terdapat tuts-tuts putih dan hitam itu._

_Setiap peserta sudah mendapatkan judul lagu yang akan dimainkan. Dan setiap orang juga akan tampil duet dengan peserta lain. Dan itu akan diumumkan besok. Penentuan peserta ini bukan berdasarkan lotre semata tetapi merupakan hasil dari perundingan para juri. Anehnya, aku menginkan pasangan duetku adalah teme..._

_September 7th_

_Hari minggu harusnya hari yang tepat untuk bersantai. Tetapi nanti sore ada jadwal latihan musik lagi. jadinya aku hanya bisaa bersantai di pagi hari. Aku berjalan berkeliling taman seharian._

_Setelah takoyaki yang kubeli habis, mulailah muncul rasa bosanku. Aku malas untuk pulang tapi disini juga bosan. Uang jajanku pun sudah mulai habis. Kemana tujuanku setelah ini._

_Tidak lama setelah itu, aku melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia terlihat sedang membaca buku. Dengan mengenakan kaus hitam bergaris putih, celana khaki, dan sepatu sneakers, ia terlihat sangat tampan. Ah tidak-tidak aku salah bicara. Tiba-tiba muncul niatku untuk menghampirinya._

"_Cowok sendirian aja nih !" ujarku_

"_Hn." balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tersebut_

"_Ih gue dicuekin. Cowok godain dong." Ujarku_

"_Hn." balas Sasuke yang masih tetap memandang bukunya itu_

"_Nyerah deh teme. Kamu sih. Kenapa mesti 'hn' terus sih jawabnya?" kataku sambil duduk disampingnya_

"_Hn. Badmood."_

"_Tumben gak langsung kabur ato nendang gue pas gue duduk disini.'_

"_Badmood. Udah kalo masih mau tetep hidup gausa banyak bacot." _

"_oke." kataku. Mending diem daripada pulang bonyok ditendang teme._

_Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke diam dan membaca buku, sedangkan aku hanya duduk termenung memandang air mancur di depanku. Sesekali memperhatikan anak kecil yang tertawa bahagia._

"_Kamu gak mau cerita, kenapa kamu badmood?" kataku tiba-tiba_

"_Gak sekarang."jawabnya singkat padat. _

"_ehm oke."_

"_Aku mau pulang dulu." Balasnya berpamitan tanpa memandangku_

"_Bye Teme!"balasku heboh_

_Itu suatu kemajuan jika Sasuke bisa berpamitan kepada orang lain. Biasanya dia hanya memukul kepalaku. Aku sudah biasa._

_Tapi ada yang aneh dengan teme hari ini, dia tidak memaki-makiku hari ini. Ia juga tak bertindak kasar seperti menendang atau memukulku. Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dialaminya. Ah aku jadi penasaran dengan dia. Aku jadi ingin menyelidikinya. Tapi mana bisa. Kediaman keluarga Uchiha sangatlah tersembunyi dan penjagaannya sangatlah ketat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu teme, tapi aku merindukan dirimu yang ricuh itu.  
><em>

"Naruuuuuu! Bangun !" teriak kaasan membangunkanku pagi ini"

" Aduh kaasan tidak perlu berteriak-teriak begitu,dong! Aku pasti bangun."

"Kaasan kan hanya terlalu bersemangat,Naru."

"Memang ada apa?"

"Hari ini dokter memberitahu kaasan, penyakitmu sedikit membaik, makanya kaasan semangat sekali."

"oh ya?"

"Iya ! makanya kaasan ingin memberimu sedikit kejutan hari ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Tousan datang !" kata tousan yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarku

"Nah, lihat apa yang dibawa tousan."

Ternyata tousan membawa 3 cup ramen instant original.

"Aaaaaaa! tousaan, kaasaaaannn! Arigato gozaimasu !"

"Tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu,Naru. Ini masih pagi nanti kalau ketahuan dokter kamu makan ramen bisa diomeli."

"ja.. ? ini diam-diam?"

"Pasti dong." Jawab tousan sambil memasak ramen instan itu

"Mengapa tousan tidak takut dimarahin dokter."

"Masa bodoh dengan dokter!" kata kaasan sambil mengedipkan matanya

Beginilah yang kusuka dari orang tuaku. Kau tidak akan bisa menebak _surprise_ apa yang mereka berikan hari ini kepadaku. Mereka selalu penuh semangat, penuh senyum, dan penuh rahasia hahaha.

Entah sampai kapan aku bisa terus bersama mereka seperti ini. Yang jelas jika Tuhan memanggilku, aku harap mereka tetap seperti ini. meski itu semua tanpaku. Aku harap mereka bisa menghadapinya dengan sejuta semangat yang mereka miliki.

_September 8__th _

_Pagi ini aku bergegas bangun dan mandi. Karena ini adalah hari penting bagiku. Setelah mandi dan sarapan nanti, aku akan pergi ke lapangan basket Konoha untuk menjalankan pertandingan persahabatan melawan Konoha School. _

_Setelah semua siap, aku mengayuh BMX ku ke lapangan basket. Di sana tampaknya belum ramai. Masih ada beberapa anak dan tentu saja coach ku. Dan seorang penonton. _

_Tidak lama kemudian semua datang dan game dimulai ! Aku menempati posisi guard bersama Sai, posisi center ditempati oleh Choji, dan posisi forward di tempati oleh Gaara dan Lee. Kami pun siap bermain._

_Aku yang baru pertama bermain sebagai starter lumayan bisa mengembangi permainan teman-temanku lainnya. Sai dengan senjata mesin 3 pointnya lumayan membantu perolehan skor tim ku. Lee yang bisa meloncat tinggi mendominasi perolehan rebound tim kami. Dan aku sebagai play maker mengandalkan tubuhku yang kecil ini untuk menerobos pertahanan musuh. _

_Akhrinya pertandingan mencapai detik-detik terakhir. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal ! dalam waktu kurang dari 4 detik, tim ku bisa mencetak 10 poin. Tembakan 3 angka Sai mendominasi perolehan poin kami. Lay up dariku juga turut menyumbangkan poin ._

_Akhirnya pertandingan ditutup dengan tembakan buzzer beater 2 angka Gaara. Kami menang 63-42. Skor yang cukup memuaskan. Sai benar-benar menjadi pahlawan kami hari ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar arena pertandingan. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat satu-satunya penonton sedang menatapku. Dia benar-benar membuatku terbius. Hingga aku akhirnya menyadari, dia juga menatapku lekat-lekat. Dan fakta terburuk yang kusadari ialah dia ternyata adalah teme. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>*TBC*<em>**

**_more review=faster update :) part 4 is ready to be published ;) so give me review ! :))_**


End file.
